User blog:BannedLagiacrus/Discussion of the Week: Multiple Elements
Hello, and welcome to the Discussion of the Week! This week we look at Frontier's Multiple Elements! Blaze Lets start off with Blaze (Japanese 炎)! Blaze is a combination between the Fire Element (70%) and Dragon Element (70%), making it perfect for hunting some monsters that have parts weak to the two. Though it is a basic combination between these two elements, it is still a pretty interesting concept to say the least. Monster Equipment with Element *Varusaburosu *Espinas Rare Species *Guanzorumu *Teostra *Blue Yian Kut-Ku *Azure Rathalos *Lavasioth Subspecies Light Now this is an element I never expected to become a thing. The Light Element (Japanese 光) is a combination between the Fire Element (70%) and Thunder Element (70%), making a holy power that strikes those of darkness. Interestingly, it can only be found on two monsters and both of them are associated brightening light themselves! I hope we get another monster that uses this element. Monster Equipment with Element *Zerureusu *Shagaru Magala Darkness You slowly freeze to death as a forbidden element wraps you in its dead embrace! Darkness (Japanese 闇) is a combination between the Ice Element (80%) and Dragon Element (80%), making it perfect for some monsters weak to both. Meraginasu was the monster that introduced this crazy element to the series and the one that truly embodies it the most! Monster Equipment with Element *Meraginasu *Gore Magala Kanade The soothing breeze of cold water. Kanade (Japanese 奏), the perfect weapon for monsters weak to both Water (100%) and Ice (100%), is an element that once was exclusive to certain equipment that came from the Diva, but that changed in Monster Hunter Frontier G6. Now some of Poborubarumu's equipment have the element! Monster Equipment with Element *Poborubarumu Sound Sound (Japanese 響), Water (100%) and Dragon (100%), is an equipment exclusive element that hunters can get by doing the Diva's story quest or by producing a certain path of weapons. Though the element could be a chore to obtain by some, Sound is perfect against monsters like Teostra. Thunder Pole Now magnetism is an actual element that can literally kill hunters! Thunder Pole (Japanese 雷極), a combination between the Dragon Element (70%) and Thunder Element (70%), is the perfect weapon against monsters weak to both elements like Kushala Daora. It has an interesting concept and the way it is produced for Rebidiora also makes a lot of sense! I do hope this element gets more love in the future. Maybe with Astalos? Monster Equipment with Element *Rebidiora Wind Now this is one element that everyone has always wanted in the Monster Hunter series! The mighty Wind Element (Japanese 風)! I remember that everyone was so hyped to finally see this element come to the series, but were disappointed that it wasn't going to be like how the Manga described. In Frontier, the Wind Element is a combination between the Thunder Element (80%) and Ice Element (80%)! Monster Equipment with Element *Garuba Daora *Kushala Daora *Breeding Season Hypnocatrice Tenshou Remember when we all originally thought that this element was only going to be a combination between Water and Thunder? Well, Shantien surprised us revealed that Tenshou (Japanese 天翔) was really a combination between Water (100%), Thunder (70%), and Fire (30%)! We were all stunned to find out that truth. We were all expecting this monster to be a simple storm dragon and then, out of nowhere, it appears in a volcanic environment where it shows off the element's true power! This element is perfect for going against Disufiroa, well if you are Shantien... Monster Equipment with Element *Shantien Frozen Seraphim/Flame The strongest of all monsters has easily one of the deadliest elements in existence! Disufiroa has the Frozen Seraphim/Flame (Japanese 熾凍) element, which isn't just Fire and Ice! This element is a combination of Ice (80%), Fire (80%), and Dragon (40%). No wonder Disufiroa and Shantien are rivals. Monster Equipment with Element *Disufiroa Black Flame With Fatalis's second coming, a new element emerges! The Black Flame (Japanese 黒焔) element is a lethal combination that surpasses any basic Dragon Element weapons. Black Flame is Fire (50%) and Dragon (150%), making it a real slayer of dragons! This just shows how evil Fatalis really is and why so many creatures fear this mighty Elder Dragon! Monster Equipment with Element *Fatalis Crimson Demon The literal embodiment of lava! The Crimson Demon (Japanese 紅魔) element comes from the "Evilest Elder Dragon", Crimson Fatalis. Just like Black Flame, it is a combination between Fire and Dragon, but unlike, Crimson Demon has much stronger flames! Crimson Demon is Dragon (50%) and Fire (150%), making it a deadly weapon against monsters! Monster Equipment with Element *Crimson Fatalis Rumored Multiple Elements Sky/Heavenly Thunder This was an element that was datamined around the time for Monster Hunter Frontier G6, but has mysteriously disappeared ever since! Sky/Heavenly Thunder (Japanese 天雷) is an element that could be associated with the Sky Corridor since it reportedly appeared around that same time. Besides that, it was mentioned in a past interview that there would some kind of boss monster at the top of the Sky Corridor. What kind of monster is anyone guess, but most agree that it is likely G White Fatalis. Glittering Darkness/Blazing Black This another element that randomly popped up out of nowhere! Glittering Darkness/Blazing Black (Japanese 煌黒) is actually apart of Alatreon's title... I wonder if the Frontier Team thought about adding Alatreon to Frontier at one point or plan on doing it in the future? Questions *Which of these elements is your favorite? Why? *Which of these elements is your least favorite? Why? *Do you like the idea of multiple elements? Why or why not? *Do you guys think the Main Series Team will eventually adopt this idea and implement it into the future? *If you could, what kind of multiple element would you create? What would you name it and what would it be a combination of? *Do you like the name of these elements overall? If not all of them, what would you change their name to? *Do you hope the Frontier Team expands on this idea more in the future? *Do you think these rumored elements are real? Why or why not? *Do you hope these rumored elements belong to never before seen monsters? *Do you think more monster equipment should be given multiple element? *What if the multiple elements had elemental blights? Would you love or hate the idea? Why or why not? *How would you feel about Multiple Ailments? Category:Blog posts Category:Discussion of the Week Blogs